Without You
by DianaCuzak
Summary: It began as a normal day at Caduceus, but little did Angie and Derek know, their lives would suddenly change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been going through some times lately, well here's a fan fiction, NO OC this time. Reviews wanted. **

**TRAUMA CENTER IS OWNED BY ATLUS, IF IT WAS OWNED BY ME, I'D PUT MYSELF IN IT AND MAKE DEREK AND ANGIE BE OFFICIAL.**

* * *

><p>"<em>…?" Angie whispered, her voice shaking. <em>

_Silence. _

_Was it too late? _

_Is Derek…dead?Angie, not hearing Derek's voice, proceeded to faint. _

**Earlier… **

"Angie?" Derek walked out of the O.R.

"What is it Doctor?" Angie asked, her green eyes sparkling under the ultra-bright lights.

"I love you!" Derek exclaimed, loud enough for the whole surgery department to hear.

"DEREK." Angie exclaimed equally as loud, but with a blush on her cheeks.

"B-but I love you…" Derek stuck his bottom lip out, pouting.

"Well I love you too, but please baby, not so loud.." Angie said while walking over and hugging her boyfriend. Suddenly Tyler Chase pops his head in the door.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Good one, bro!" Derek separated from Angie and gave his best friend a well deserved high five.

"I know, hey it's break time so why don't me, you, and our _ladies _go grab some late lunch?"

"Sure dude, it's fine with you, right Ang?" Derek turned his head.

"Yes Doctor. I guess so." Angie said frustrated that Tyler was there ruining a perfectly lovey-dovey mood. I guess it was technically her fault, she should've chosen her words more carefully.

"Aw, don't be so mad cause I ruined your hug fest," Tyler said going to Angie for a hug.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK." Angie said, trying to push Tyler as far away as possible.

"Awwww! Angie-wangie is mad. Der-Der? Does Ang-Ang need a nappy-wappy?" Tyler replied in baby talk. Now Angie was _furious. _

"YOU KNOW WHAT TYLER? YOU CAN GO TO-"

Then, Leslie popped in at the right moment.

"Uhh, guys? We need to leave." Leslie said, smiling.

"Welllllll," Tyler said "Let's get on the road!" Tyler and Leslie then left, arm in arm.

_Little did Angie _(no less, Derek)_ know that Tyler would be the person they'd need in order to survive. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't been on in so long. Been super busy! Sorry for the long wait. -Diana xx**

* * *

><p>It was a short car ride to the closest Subway. Shortly after their arrival, Tyler and Leslie already ordered Derek and Angie's favorite sandwiches-Tuna on Italian and Ham on Whole Wheat. Angie took one bite, inhaling the heavenly scent of wheat.<p>

"So…what are you lovebirds doing tonight?" Leslie asked, biting into her own sandwich.

"Not much…maybe go out walking or something..."

"Or screwing-" Tyler interrupted Angie. Derek gave a low high-five.

"The only thing I'm going to be screwing is your HEAD into your ASS, Chase." Angie snarled through her teeth, also glaring at her boyfriend.

"….Buuuuuurn…." Derek muttered. Flustered, Tyler took a sip of his iced tea. Derek cleared his throat.

"Well…since we aren't, erm…" Derek laughed under his breath. " _screwing_…" Angie glared at Tyler. "Want to do something later?" Tyler looked at Leslie, who gave an approving nod.

"Sure Bro, want to just chill at our place? Grab a couple of flicks and just hang?"

"Sounds like a plan."

With a high-five and a few last bites of their sandwiches later, they left Subway.

_Great last meal, right? _

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 PM, Tyler and Leslie's pad<strong>

Tissues were coming out of the Kleenex boxes by the hundreds.

"T-that…mo-movies was," Leslie sniffled. "so goooooooood," She was sobbing.

Angie hugged her, also sobbing. Tyler and Derek looked at each other, shrugging. "I don't see why it's 'sooooo good' or 'beautiful'…it's just a movie about a guy who's wife loses her memory. Sure, it's pretty sad, but not _crying_ sad…" Tyler rolled his eyes at the females. The girls gasped, offended.

"Chase, don't you see? It's sad because she'll never remember _anything_, ever! He works so hard to try to regain her memory but…but…" Angie continued to sob.

Derek shook his head. "Why don't we quit with the chick flicks…," He shifted his eyes to the stack of movies consisting of Love Actually, The Proposal (which, wasn't as bad as the other sob-stories), and pretty much every Nicolas Sparks movies ever produced.

"…and play a game!" Tyler blurted out. He could always read Derek's mind.

"How about…." Tyler started.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Derek and Tyler said in unison. The girls shook their heads.

"I'll go first," Derek scanned the room. "ANGIE. Truth….or Dare?" Angie thought carefully for a second.

"Truth."

"Is it true…that you used to have a crush on…Tyler?" Derek smirked, knowing the answer.

Angie was flustered. Having played this game one million times with this group, she would rather answer this truthfully rather than having to face the punishment of having to flash the neighbors.

"Yes…" She shut her eyes as she spoke.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Tyler shouted. Leslie shushed him.

"My turn…TYLER. Truth or Dare." a angry Angie asked the blonde doctor.

"I'm a rebel so…dare." Tyler winked.

"Okay…I dare you…to eat a mayonnaise and pepper sandwich." A childish, yet disgusting dare. Tyler walked to the kitchen, pre-gagging, made the sandwich and ate the whole thing. After the last swallow and gag, he ran to the bathroom to wash out every bit of the nastiness left behind.

"ANGIE TRUTH OR DARE." Tyler shouted as he was gargling.

"TRUTH!" Angie yelled back.

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?"Leslie and even Derek stared at her in disbelief. Angie's face turned fifty shades of _pissed_.

A painful almost-silence ensued.

"You know Derek, I believe it's time to leave," Angie grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

"But Angie.." Leslie and Derek said. They looked at each other as Derek grabbed his jacket.

"It was fun you guys, thanks for having us." Derek said, running out the door to catch his girlfriend.

"Bye Derek!" Leslie waved.

* * *

><p><em>Too Bad, that would be the last time they'd see each other…or is it? <em>


End file.
